


Gentle Healing

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keladry has a gift of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN: Team Baird at Goldenlake in February 2010.

A healer becomes resistant to healing, after awhile. Baird has long since suffered the deep ache in his old bones, his creaky joints. He must make his potions stronger for his headaches, and his colds stay for longer. Alanna does a lot for him, but they don’t often see each other. His son, for all his knighthood, was a skilled healer, but he was not the master of the craft.

Baird cannot understand, then, why one soft kiss from Keladry can breathe soothing warmth all throughout his body. She touches his head with cool fingers and he feels at ease. He holds her in his arms, and it’s sweeter and more potent than any honey-laced concoction. 

He could heal the body, but she could heal the soul.


End file.
